


Nomikomu Dessert

by Mafy_mod



Series: KnB Doujinshi Compilation [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by Doujinshi, Inumog, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Kuroko is having some troubles drinking his milkshake, so Aomine comes up with a plan to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Mafy's here!
> 
> I've wrote about AkaKuro and KagaKuro, so now I decided to take on a little one-shot about AoKuro, because that bromance they shared in Teikou just CAN'T be only a bromance, can it? XD
> 
> Hope you like it :D

"Ngh..." Sucking on the straw of his vanilla milkshake with extreme difficulty, his cheeks reddish from the strain he was imposing on them, Kuroko Tetsuya was walking out of school after his classes and club activities had ended.

 

Not managing to get any results from the sucking, he released the straw and gasped loudly, releasing the air that accumulated on his lungs.

 

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Aomine Daiki, the bluenette's friend, teammate in the basketball club and, most of all, his 'light' when playing, who was walking home with him like they usually did.

 

"For some reason, I can't get the straw into this part of milkshake," answered Kuroko, a deadpan look on his face while he twirled the straw around inside the plastic cup to defrost the milkshake a bit. "It's probably still too hard."

 

"Hm? Lemme try a bit."

 

The tanned male lunged his hand and grabbed the plastic cup, moving it in his mouth's direction. He put his lips on the straw and gave a soft suckle to it. The vanilla milkshake motioned up through the straw and easily entered his mouth, the cold liquid downing through his throat and refreshing slightly his body.

 

"I think it's fine. I could drink it normally." He gave the vanilla milkshake back to the bluenette. "It's quite tasty, by the way."

 

"..." Kuroko took the plastic cup on his hands and stared at it.

 

Once again, he took the straw on his mouth and started sucking on it, but no matter how much strength he put on it, the cold liquid refused to come out. A little exasperated, he gave a really long suck to the straw, but the only thing that came out of it were loud suckling noises.

 

"Pffffft!" snorted loudly Aomine. Not only was it weird that a student in junior high couldn't drink his milkshake from a straw, but the exact same student was also actually making weird noises while giving failed attempts at doing so.

 

The tanned male gave a long look at his friend and saw his usual emotionless demeanor change into an exasperated expression. With growing amusement, he lowered his head slightly, in the milkshake's direction.

 

"You drink it like this, Tetsu." Aomine took the straw on his mouth, ignoring the soft interjection that came out of the bluenette's mouth, and gave a very long suckle to the milkshake, relishing on both the sweetness of the cold liquid and the close proximity with his friend.

 

"Wait, Aomine-kun. Please don't drink it all," admonished Kuroko but the taller male didn't pay attention to his warning and continued drinking the milkshake.

 

Looking up slightly while continuing drinking, Aomine saw the dissatisfied look on the smaller male and released the straw. He continued looking at him and quickly lunged forward, joining his cold lips with the soft and warm ones of the bluenette.

 

"Ngh...!" Already surprised at the sudden kiss, Kuroko got even more worked up when he felt Aomine insert his tongue inside his mouth and, with it, pour the lukewarm vanilla milkshake that he had drank.

 

 _Ah, crap, this is sweet in so many ways,_ thought the taller male as he moved his hands up to grab the back of the bluenette's neck to stop him from pulling away. He continued to move both his lips and tongue, injecting all the sweet and fragrant liquid in the other male's mouth, as well enjoying the warmth and characteristic sweetness that he could only find in the bluenette's body.

 

Completing half of his idea to make Kuroko successfully drink the milkshake, Aomine separated their lips, dribbles of the milkshake smearing both of their lips. However, seeing the dumbfounded expression on the smaller male's face (as well as the soft blush on his cheeks), he quickly covered his mouth with his big hand.

 

"Nngh!?" interjected the bluenette, as he looked at the satisfied smirk on the tanned male's face.

 

"Okay, now swallow."

 

"Mhh..." Inhaling and exhaling through his nose, still with the now totally warm vanilla milkshake on his mouth, Kuroko just stared at the other male. He just couldn't guess what was running through his head, to make him mouth-feed him the milkshake like that. However, the growing heat and embarrassment of having Aomine cover his mouth and touch the back of his neck with his big and warm hands... with the hands that scored points with the passes that he gave him... with the hands that fist-bumped with his small ones...

 

Aomine continued looking at the bluenette, even as he dropped slightly his gaze. He was still watching the other male attentively as his Adam's apple moved hesitantly and the vanilla milkshake went down through his throat.

 

With a satisfied smirk on his face, h released softly his hold on Kuroko, who coughed slightly. He looked down at the hand that had been covering the bluenette's mouth shut and saw the dribbling mixture of vanilla milkshake and both of their saliva.

 

_Hah! That was so amazing. It sure went down nicely. Tetsu can be so sexy at times..._

 

He gave a quick lick to the mixture running down his fingers and hand, and widened his smirk to the smaller male. "So how's that? This way you get to drink it, too, right?" While speaking he gave a quick shake to the plastic cup and looked at it. "What, it's empty already? Well, thanks for the drink."

 

"...Aomine-kun."

 

"Hmm?"

 

Aomine peered again to the bluenette and saw the bright red blush covering his pale and sweaty (due to the hot weather) features. Was it weird of him that that look alone made his heart throb and filled his body with a heated wave of both desire and affection?

 

"...What's with that expression? That wasn't enough?" smirked the tanned male.

 

"Of course it wasn't. What're you saying when you're the one who drank nearly all of the milkshake? There's no way that was enough. Furthermore, you totally wasted such a cold milkshake," admonished the bluenette, a dead look on his eyes as he fiercely stared at Aomine. "Food grudges are scary, you know?"

 

"Ah... So that wasn't enough, huh..." A shudder ran down his spice when he heard that last sentence coming from the even more expressionless face of the smaller male. Aomine knew that when angered, Kuroko could be as scary as Akashi Seijuurou, the captain of their basketball club... if not even more at times!

 

"Please run back to the store immediately," ordered Kuroko, a dark glint painting his voice.

 

"G-Got it. I'll go buy it now, so don't get mad, Tetsu!" Turning on his heels, Aomine started dashing back to where they had been coming from.

 

"I want a vanilla one. Please don't get it wrong like it happened last time," added the bluenette, the tanned male already a considerable distance away from him.

 

 _He really started running,_ thought Kuroko, as he continued staring at the dashing form of the taller student.  _I guess even he can be obedient at times._

 

Kuroko gave a quick gulp and released a long sigh, slowly moving his hand up to touch his neck. He shivered at the feeling of the growing heat inside of him that had absolutely nothing to do with the hot weather. "Ahomine-kun... Seriously, what exactly was that?"

 

_The sensation of that lukewarm milkshake is still..._

**Author's Note:**

> Doujinshi: Nomikomu Dessert  
> Artist: Inumog  
> Please support the artist by buying a copy of their work.
> 
> And yes, drinking milkshakes can be quite hard, especially if it's too cold! I talk from personal experience...
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod


End file.
